Screa4m: ReSlash
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: The killings in Woodsboro have come to an end once again, but a new killer has risen from the ashes. The few survivors find themselves among the hunted, with Jill being released from the psychiatric facility after three months of mandatory treatment following her year long prison sentence. The killings start up again with Jill, now legally sane being the obvious suspect.


_Author's Note: After all the shit going on with these movies, I felt I should contribute to the fandom. This will be my second full length horror story, and I hope this one does better. I tried writing for this fandom before but it failed, I also have grown fond of Ghostface/Oc so I'm going to give it a go see how chapter one does._

Summary: The killings in Woodsboro have come to an end once again, but a new killer has risen from the ashes. The few survivors find themselves among the hunted, with Jill being released from the psychiatric facility after three months of mandatory treatment following her year long prison sentence. The killings start up again with Jill, now legally sane being the obvious suspect. Follow Kirby, Jill, Dewy, Gale, and Jill and Kirby's class mate Rain as the hunt for the new killer intensify. This killer is different, because this killer does something unthinkable he falls in love.

Scream4: Part II: ReSlash

Chapter One- Backlash

_Woodsboro Prophet:_

_Jill Roberts known as the new Woodsboro murderer was released today. Her three months of treatment at Rosebud Clinic for intense psychiatric therapy ended, her year long prison sentence ended three months ago. This was met with out rage from parents and citizens, and most of all shock on behalf of Sidney Prescott Jill Roberts cousin. Sidney gave us a brief interview yesterday you can find it on page ten, Sidney confronted Jill in a final showdown at the city Hospital and shocked Jill into a coma. She was in a coma in the ward for criminals for two months, before finally waking and going on trial. It's been almost a year and a half since that night, and there have been no murders since the longest time between murders. However this morning a body was discovered in the small park in front of city hall, the victim was sixteen and a sophomore at Woodsboro high. The girl Kasey Williams was tied to the arms of the statue in the park, at least ten feet off the ground. The police believe this to be an isolated incident in protest of Jill's release, and expect there to be no more bodies while they search for the killer._

_Gale Weathers, Woodsboro Prophet_

Sidney slapped the paper on the coffee table in Gale's living room. "Was all this shit really necessary Gale? This could have nothing to do with us, and you made it sound like a new killer is at work." Sidney fumed.

"I said that the police believe that it was an isolated incident, I never said it was a new start to the Woodsboromurders. If the readers get that impression, is that really my fault?" Gale inquired. "Yes! This might not be for us, it might just be about Jill." Sidney replied.

"Like after all we've been through it's not about you for once? Please Sid, we are cursed to go through this time after time this isn't a coincidence." Gale maintained. "We'll see but until I get a call from the killer, I'm staying the fuck out of this one. I'm tired of playing hero, Jill can have her time in the spotlight." Sidney exclaimed. Sidney's cell phone rang, and Just Dance filled the room.

"Hello Sidney, I hope you saw my work in the park. I've been waiting for the perfect time to introduce myself, couldn't have Jill stealing my thunder you understand." The voice said. "Listen fuck wad, I am getting sick of being the target you'll just end up dead like the others." Sidney said.

"Well I am incredibly hurt by that Sid, I also have to disagree your time as leading lady has ended. Your not the hero in this story Sidney, your victim number two." The voice said. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but I killed those before you." Sidney replied. "Yes, but you see Sidney, that's where you are mistaken you killed them because they were idiots and didn't kill you right away. I just want you out of the way." The voice said.

"Then why don't you show your face you fucking coward! I am not afraid of you so come and get me!" Sidney said. "Oh don't worry I will, and you'll be reunited with your whore mother soon." The voice said before the line went dead. Sidney shut the phone and tossed it on the table before rushing to the windows, peering out and searching the street beyond.

"What did it say Sid, what's going on?" Gale asked from behind her. Sidney turned to face her. "Well I'm not the only one tired of me being the hero, evidently the parts been recast and it said I was next." Sidney answered. She was about to move from the window, when the window crashed in and a metal rod impaled her in the back.

Gale screamed as blood sprayed her, and Sidney gurgled for help before falling limp. Gale ran through the house to the front door and pulled open, only to be met with that same mask that haunted her dreams. She had to think quickly, Gale's house wasn't large it had four rooms on the ground floor but Gale knew she didn't have any hope of getting out the back. Pulling the bookshelf over blocking the door frame, she turned and ran for the stairs to the second floor. Ghost-face climbed over the case before heading after her, Gale threw a vase at it from the top of the stair before pushing a table over the edge.

She ran through the hall and into her and Dewey's room before trying their window, the window refused to open stuck after months of not being used. She heard the footsteps on the stairs, knowing Ghost-face must have gotten up. The footsteps grew closer, and she opened the door to the large walk in closet before hiding in the large cubby behind her racks.

The killer silently crept into the bedroom and looked around, eyes immediately darting to the closet door. Ghost-face stalked over to it and tore it open, taking in the emptiness of said closet before slamming the door shut. It was then that Gale heard it, her door had opened again. She knew who it was, it had to be Rain Forbes. Rain was pretty and had Blue eyes that cold look grey or purple with different outfits, she was the only neighbor Gale had within five miles. The other girl had saved Gale's life the emo girl had been at stabathon when she got stabbed.

Rain had pushed Dewey aside and kept her stable until the ambulance had arrived, and this was her house she had come her and given the girl a gift after she was released from the hospital. Now the girl was in her house with Gale and the Killer, she had to warn the girl and quickly. She stood from her safe place and headed for the stairs, Ghost-face sneaking up behind her. Gale did the first thing she thought of. "Rain behind you, run!" She yelled. Ghost-face snapped to look in her direction, before returning to Rain who took off for the stairs. Gale helped her up the last couple, and the pair ran down the hall and back to the closet.

"I don't suppose there is another way out?" Rain asked in a whisper. Gale shook her head and they stilled, the closet door opening. Sidney crawled across the floor of the closet and pulled herself behind a rack, Gale glanced at her there wasn't much they could do for her she wouldn't live much longer with the hole in her chest. In fact Gale would guess she only made it up here on adrenalin, but the other women pulled out a phone and began to dial.

"Sheriff's department Dewey speaking." Dewey said answering the call. "Dewey, It's Sid i'm at your house. It's started again Gale and Rain are in the bedroom closet with me, I don't think I'm going to make it. You need to get over her quick, I don't know where it went." Sidney said before she was dragged from the rack. Ghost-face picked her up by her throat, Sidney began to choke as her airway was closed in it's grasp. The phone clung to the floor.

Ghost-face held up the knife and slammed her into the wall, the knife was forced into her body over and over. Gale had a perfect view from where she sat, blood spattered her clothes and the walls. She lost count of how many times it stabbed her before it slit her throat and dropped her to the ground, her eyes glazed over lifeless. He dragged her from the closet, and came back inside poking through the racks. He was right in front of theirs before the sirens pierced the air.

He turned and ran from the room, and the two other women crawled out and sat on the inside of the closet. A few moments later Dewey could be heard yelling for Gale, hurried steeps could be heard on the stairs before a broken noise of agony was heard. The girls stood and walked out of the closet, the bedding in the room was ruined as what was left of Sidney's mangled corpse decorated the bed. "She was a couple racks away, before we knew what was happening it had grabbed her and there was so much blood." Gale managed to say.

They were questioned for a little over an hour before Rain was lead from the house and back to her own, her parents out of town on vacation. Her blonde hair streaked with black and cut into a bob swayed in the wind. She entered her home and was walking around alone when her phone rang. "Hello Rain, you should stay out of other peoples business you would have lived a lot longer." The voice told her. "I'm not afraid of you Ghost-face, come get me give up the scare tactics." Rain replied before hanging up.

She walked to the couch and laid down, it was all but five minuets before Ghost-face appeared silently in front of her while she was engrossed in a book. "If your going to kill me, let me put down my book first it's my favorite and I'd rather not bleed all over it and ruin it." She said.

Ghost-face stared at the strange girl in front of him for a moment, before he laughed. This girl intrigued him, she wasn't afraid of death and she wasn't afraid of him. A first for him on both accounts, and he had to admit she was very pretty. He thought about it a moment before he decided he wouldn't kill this one.

"Come her girl, I can't just leave you here on scythed. It wouldn't look right if you were perfectly fine, and I've decided that I like you. Your going to be staying alive, for now at least." He told her in his normal voice. She came closer to him and he slashed her arm good, before pointing to the phone and disappearing into the night leaving her completely alone. She picked it up and dialed 9-1-1.

_Author's Note 2: Hope this was okay, love y'all._


End file.
